


Watch Me Destroy You

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blood Kink, Choking, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, based on chapter 17, belphies tail, time travel i guess?, you like some weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: You had no idea how it happened but here you were, standing in the room of the youngest demon brother as he laughed hysterically about how stupid and naïve humans were. You only could watch as he stabbed you over and over again.It was crazy to see you in your past, to see you bloody and nothing but a pile of mush and paste. You should have been scared, terrified, frightened. Hell you should have been anything but what you felt at that time.Damn it all to hell. You were incredibly turned on. You could only watch as the Avatar of Sin had pulverized your body.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Watch Me Destroy You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this weird ass idea after around chapter 17 or something in the main story in this beautiful game. Belphie is such a bae and I needed to write a fucked up smut with this boy. I apologize if I made him a bit ooc. It's hard to write for such a complex character like the Avatar of Sloth.

You had no idea how it happened but here you were, standing in the room of the youngest demon brother as he laughed hysterically about how stupid and naïve humans were. You only could watch as he stabbed you over and over again. 

It was crazy to see you in your past, to see you bloody and nothing but a pile of mush and paste. You should have been scared, terrified, frightened. Hell you should have been anything but what you felt at that time. 

Damn it all to hell. You were incredibly turned on. You could only watch as the Avatar of Sin had pulverized your body. 

If you had to try and make sence of everything in front of you, the only thing you could truly undertand was the fact that you had come from the future to figure out who had let out the youngest brother. Barbatos had brought you back in time to try and figure out the mystery of the brother. You had agreed after figuring out, why the hell not?

What you didnt expect was to break through the barrier between Belphegor's prizon and the hallway. What you also didn't expect was to see the man you may or may not have been fantasizing over, staabbing a 'you' from the past. How the hell you mangaed to come in at the exact moment your past self did, was freaking weird, but whatever.

You heard the mans insane laughter fill the closed prizon, sourrounding you in a fucked up comforting blanket. His crazed, and desperate voice soon called out to you. Your present self.

"You humans are so pathetic and weak. So naive and trustworthy. It's laughable really. Your just a weak race." His laugh continued to fill up the room as the old you had been bloodied and completly unrecognizable. You felt weak in the knees as Belphies animalsitc side had slowed down. 

Belphie had noticed you standing by the doorway, your knees trembleing and struggeling to keep you standing. The youngest brother had spoken to you, not turning to acknowlege your being. "Just look at you. So terrifiyed and frozen. If you don't want to have the fate as this you, I'd get out of here." You only stared at the man demon form. His long, fluffy tail swinging back and forth in agitation. When you did nothing but continue to stand at the doorway, the demon of Sloth had turned his attention towards you. 

It was at that moment you realized, you fucked up. His body was covered in your crimson blood. Chunks of your skin hung from his milky skin. His normally calm purple eyes pure black and filled with pure demon lust. You bit hard at your lip, drawing blood in the process. Belphegor, who had been watching you had noticed the blood forming from your pretty little mouth. 

Pouncing like a predator to his prey, the Avatar of Sloth had pounced on you, his long tongue tasting your blood. All you could do was submit to the demon in front of you. Drown in his overwhelming presence. Suffocate in his powerful advances. His hands were suddenly all around your body, grabbing at every inch of skin he could get to. This in response caused you to moan out loud as his fingernails dug deep in your skin. Your blood getting on your clothes, painting you in the red of your insides. 

Belphegor had grabbed you forcefully before throwing you on the soft bed. Your body soon getting encased in the seventh brother. "You might be a good way to entertain me. Entertain me enough and I'll let you live, human." 

The only thing you could do was smile at the demon brother as he bit at your thin frail neck. His sharp canine teeth digging deep in your skin. You moaned in the sick pleasure as his hands found there way to your breasts. You felt warm liquid forming at your neck as the pleasurable pain had only grew stronger. 

"Belphie." You gasped out as you felt the hot tongue lick at the wound. You had no idea you were such a masochist but the fact that the demon was biting hard at you, roughly grabbing your tits and had his long tail wrapped around your wrists was all just overwhelming you. You were at his mercy. Your life was held in his hands. At only a second, he could easily kill you. End your life here at the Devildom. Pulverize you like how he did for your past self. 

The thought should have scared you. Yet you were only moaning and begging to be the demons play toy. Used so forcefully and completely at his will. To lose complete control of your life. God it was so hot.

The very demon that had been plaguing your thoughts had wrapped his fluffy tail around your waist, easily lifting you up making you feel weightless. His long tongue soon found its way between your legs, making you gasp out in the feeling of the brother inside you. Your hands struggled to find a place to feel comfortable. You found yourself running your fingers through the soft locks of the Avatar of Sloth. 

Belphegor had looked up at your lustful eyes in pure sadistic joy before his calm voice spoke out. "Who gave you permission to touch me?" After his words he had sunk his teeth deep in your inner thigh earning a pleasurable gasp. Your hands instantly went straight from the mans hair to the sheets beside you. Your knuckles turning white as he continued to eat out your dripping wet pussy. 

"B-Belphie, please let me touch you." The man only responded with a hum, sending shivers down your spine. Belphegor's tail had soon found its way to your hardened nipples, making you cry out in the overstimulation of the man tongue fucking you and touching your sensitive nipples. Without warning you had found yourself coming undone by the demons long hot tongue.

Waves of pleasure overpowered you as your body shook throughout the orgasm you had. Belphegor had wasted no time in taking his hard cock in your soaking wet hole. His size stretching you almost painfully, making you only want more of his harsh treatment. "P-please fuck me hard Belphie. Make me scream out your name. Please use me." You begged, tears streaming down your face as you saw the dark eyes of the demon in front of you.

His next words sent shivers of both fear and arousal down your whole body. "Your gonna regret saying that to a demon, little human." Like a thread had snapped his hips had roughly slammed in you. You could only scream out in the pleasure as his thrusts became more harsh. His tail wrapping its way against your neck, squeezing tightly, draining the life out of you. 

You felt light headed as the demons cock thrusted in and out of your tight used hole. "Harder Belphie. I-I need more." You didn't know what you needed your thoughts were just filled with more of the demon fucking the life out of you. The blood on his clothing, the chunks of your skin clinging to his sexy mouth. The smell of your crimson blood and sex in the room. it was so intoxicating. 

As if reading your mind, Bel had bit hard into your soft skin, drawing blood from your perky tits. The hot red liquid had been sucked out from your body. You soon felt your vision growing more and white s your head felt dizzy. you weren't ready yet. You wanted to hear the sounds of Belphegor in pleasure. You wanted to see his face as he came deep inside your abused pussy. You needed to make him come. You needed him to use you harder. 

Taking his tail in your hands you struggled to grab ahold oh it, hoping for, you didn't know honestly. You just wanted to touch the man, make him feel so good. Taking the hint the demon's tail had loosened a bit, making it possible for you to grab hold of it around your neck. As Belphegor continued to fuck your hole, you grasped the tail, feeling the soft fur around the tip on it. 

The demon had jerked inside, his eyes widening as you stroked the tail in time with his thrusts. Belphie had gasped out in pleasure as his tail was getting stroked by your soft hands. "Does Belphie like this?" 

"Who gave you permission to touch my tail?" His breathe close, panting and full of pure pleasure. The only response he got was a smile from you as you continued to stroke the demons tail.

Belphie's thrusting soon became a bit more erratic as his body shook. You cried out as you felt the demon filling you up with his hot come. His tail unwrapped its self around your neck completely and fell limp besides its owner. You looked over at the Avatar of Sloth before turning towards the demon. You saw as the tired demon curled up against the bed, holding a cow printed pillow. You smiled sleepily to yourself as the demon had softly breathed. 

"Your such an odd guy, Belphie." You shook your head before getting up from the bed, ready to head back to your room. Before you could leave, you heard the demon's tired voice speak up in the darkness.

"I still hate you. Maybe you could convince me otherwise." You looked over to see the demon with a sly smile on his face. 

"Wanna go for a round two?" The demon nodded his head before jumping on top of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes that might still be here after I read it over. Hope yall enjoyed the story. Take care lovely people.


End file.
